Moonlight Garden
by Glazerienne
Summary: Allen Walker always knew he was an orphan. However, that notion is thrown out of the window when he and his team mates are send to investigate a Mansion that appeared out of nowhere at Godric's Hallow, England
1. Moonlight Garden

**Moonlight Garden**

 **Summary;**

Allen Walker had always known he is an orphan. But that knowledge is thrown out of the window when he, along his fellow Exorcist, Yuu Kanda, Lavi Bookman Jr. And Lenalee Lee are send to investigate an old Manor in England where according to the Finders, may have held an Innocence.

 **Warning;**

Vatican and Central Bashing. .

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Black Order Headquarters, Two months Black Order Invasion Arc,**

It was a fine morning. The birds are singing, the sunlight passing through the windows. . .

Then the quiet atmosphere is been destroyed by an explosion from the Science Department.

Again. For the past five days.

"KOMUI!" Allen Walker, the Accommodator of Crown Clown, our favorite Moyashi who now grew up from being cute into _fucking_ hot teen shouted. However, he is busy running for his life followed by Howard Link, his CROW bodyguard.

"That man should have use this ridiculous things on the Noahs!" Link hissed he jumped on the table. Throwing several Talismans, the left leg of the Komurin. . . XVII exploded.

"Crown Edge!" Allen shouted as he activated his Innocence, Crown Clown. His left hand turned into claws as he destroyed the robot in three swipes.

More explosions to follow.

Landing on his feet gracefully, our favorite white haired Moyashi entered the Science Department Door and went straight to Komui Lee's office.

" **KO-MU-I**. .. **"**

"Allen! How are you?!" Lavi, the red head green eyed exorcist happily skip towards him. "Heard ya disposing an'the' Komurin there."

Allen elbowed Lavi. "You should have help!"

"Maahh, where's the fun in that? Moyashi!"

Instead of beating the shit out of the annoying rabbit, Allen took notice of Kanda and Lenalee sitting on the couch.

"Good morning, Allen, Link!" Lenalee greeted them. Her hair is now reaching her neck.

"Morning Lenalee, Bakanda."

"Che, Moyashi."

Cue on twitching.

The four exorcist are wearing their newly upgraded uniforms. Before, they have silver trims, now they are sporting red ones.

"Alright, alright! I'm going to debrief the four of you in a mission." Komui clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Hmm, its been a while since we had a mission together!" Lavi happily commented as he sat on the couch next to Kanda. "So, Komui, what's that?"

"We are sending the five of you in England, the location is Godric's Hallow, near Scotland. According to our Finders, a Manor appeared in the middle of a Forest near the outskirts of the town. They also said that no one can enter the said place even the Earl who visited." Komui told them.

"Any innocence sighted?" Kanda asked.

"they think so. There are several Akuma littering outside even if they are turned into dust when trying to get inside." The Director answered. "Our Finders said that they could hear a young woman singing by midnight. Also, what baffled us is. . ." Komui pulled out a photo from a folder. "Look."

The gang took the photo and stared at it in shocked.

The young woman in the photo is a complete female version of Allen who was twirling in the garden as bunch of Lotus Petals rained upon her.

"I was shocked as well especially when General Tiedol said the Exorcist Uniform she is wearing is one of the very First Exorcist Uniforms. Now, those who wore Black with gold and red trims are Grand Marshalls, the Highest of the Exorcists. I want the four of you to search who she is and if she is really an Exorcist. She is currently inside the Manor."

"Are we bringing her here, Nii-san?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, Lenalee. We do not know why even the Earl is interested on her, minus the reason she looks like Allen-kun's twin sister."

"Moyashi, have you been in there?" Kanda asked.

"It's kinda familiar. Is the manor near a church?" Allen asked, ignoring the usual nickname.

"Yes, Allen-kun."

"Okay. When are we leaving?"

"Today if not ever."

Allen nodded, his gloved hand holding the picture like a treasure.

 _She's familiar but I swear this is the first time I saw her. ._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Godric's Hallow,**

Activating the white Ark, the group landed a few meters away from the Manor, much to the confusion of Allen. Shrugging, our white haired Moyashi followed his group towards the said Manor.

"Woah, this place is screaming I'm filthy rich." Lavi whistled at the sheer elegance of the place.

"I don't see any Akuma here." Lenalee commented. "How about- Allen?"

"Walker! Where are you going?" Link jogged in order to catch his ward who went straight towards the Manor's gates.

Glassy silver eyes glance on him.

"Onee-sama is waiting. Time to go home." Allen answered, confusing his team mates. "I hope Kitty made another Exploding Chocolate cake! Nii-san would be drooling on melon bread while Puppy would be seducing Kitty. Again."

"Oi, oi, oi, what the fuck are you saying, Moyashi?" Even Kanda is creep out by Allen's personality.

"Its Allen, Bakanda! Mooh, hmp!" the albino skipped _fucking_ skipped towards the gates. He removed his right gloved and prick his finger on the lion's teeth.

Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee and Link watched shell shocked when the said Lion statue moved on its own and purred upon seeing Allen. The said teen let out a laugh as the gates opened.

"I'm home!"

"OI, Allen! Wait!" Lavi shouted as they ran after the albino.

Link noticed they safely entered the Gates that according to the reports repelled even the Earl. As they followed Allen who is being chased by the lion statue, the Albino tripped on the pavement.

"Young Master! Please be careful!" a lovely maid greeted them. Unlike normal maids Link had seen, this one looks like a doll wearing a pure white maid uniform adorned with blue apron. Her head is covered with white veil like hat allowing only her face to be seen. "Ara, you brought some friends! Mistress would be pleased."

"Strike!" Lavi exclaimed which earned him a kick on the balls from Allen himself.

"Satella, where's everyone? How long had I've been gone?" Allen's silver eyes is losing its glassy look.

"Hmm, that's the question. Only Young Master had gone home. Your sister is still sleeping. So far, I am the only one awake. To tell you what, youth today is so rude! They kept on trying to enter the Matsunaga Manor! Hmp, good thing Ezperanza drove them away." Satella took them inside the house. "Ah, I forgot, Welcome Home. ."

Lavi and Link shared a look. Something fishy is happening.

"Aw, I missed Onee-sama! Hmm, is my room still available?"

"Of course, Young Master! I will take you there since even you are now physically seventeen, you still lose your way unless it's the way towards the kitchen, the dining room, the music room and of course, your sisters' room." Satella laughed at the glare her beloved Young Master had given to her.

"Satella! I'm not that bad!" Allen whined.

"Of course not. Elina-sama still confuses the way towards the Library and Alexander-sama's Workshop," Satella's ruby eyes glimmer with mischief. "Master Dark even decided to place some direction markers so you two would not get lost. There is a reason why we had sign post on every corner."

The four Exorcist plus one bodyguard looked on the cute post it with bunny stickers.

 _ **Ethan, the Library is on the left wing of the house. Turn left.**_

 _ **Sasha, don't you dare to tell your baby brother otherwise.**_

 _ **Ethan, I said left, not right!**_

Lenalee burst out laughing reading the post its. Allen, meanwhile, pouted.

"Ah, Satella-san, why the name used is Ethan instead of Allen?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Oh my, Young Master never told you his whole name? Its Ethan Allen Walker E. Matsunaga. I know it's a mouthful so they just shorten it to Allen Walker." The maid explained clearly. "Please follow me to Young Master's room so you could rest. Are you here to do your school project?"

"School Project? No, I haven't been in school for the past few years." Allen followed the maid.

"That won't do, Young Master! Education is important, Mistress Marjorie said so. After your rest we will do the standard test to see how much farther your education ends." Satella turned around.

"Okay~!"

The group studied the house as they followed Satella. The Manor did not felt like a museum that Lavi sometimes visited. The walls are painted in mahogany brown and had the homey feeling upon it. Sure, the Matsunaga Manor screams beauty and elegance but comparing it to a museum seems so wrong.

This place is not just a house. This is a home.

"We're here." Satella stopped in front of a white door with Timcampy sticker. "I will bring snacks later on. Your room is still the same."

"How about Onee-sama?" Allen asked as he stared on the door with cat sticker.

"Oh, Young Master, Elina-sama will be awake later tonight. No rush. Now then, have fun with your friends." The maid unlocked the door before leaving.

Allen opened the door and entered his room. Once Link closed the door, the albino blinked and looked around.

"Umm, guys, where are we?"

"Ethan Matsunagas' room. What do you remember, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Um, I was confused why the Ark deposited us near the manor instead of the church. Sure, the place is familiar but. . . I don't know. " the albino answered as he studied the room.

The room was large. Actually, it's a bit larger than Komui's main office which is saying something. The walls are painted in soft black and filled with other knit nacks. There are two shelves filled with books near the bed. A little far away is a working table filled with music sheets are writing materials. A couple of steps from there are two doors which Link visited, revealing a large bathroom and the walk in closet.

On the left side of the room is a large king size bed placed near the balcony. The said balcony had blood red drapes similar to the Four poster beds sheets. There is two human size panda plush dolls on each side of the bed. On the bedside table is a jug of water, a glass, eyeglasses case and a small vase with red rose. The floor is covered with thick furry carpet.

"Not bad. I would like to have a room like this," Allen commented as he walked towards the music table. Picking up a sheet, his eyebrow rose as he saw the title.

Ave Maria.

"ohh. . Panda." Lavi poke the stuff toy. The red head then walked towards the Bookshelves and whistled." Wow, Allen! There are so many music books and cds here."

"Walker, are you sure you are not related to the Matsunagas?" Link asked, holding a picture frame.

All eyes stared at the picture. It was an image of family of five. A tall man with midnight black hair and onyx blue eyes is hugging a lovely woman with chestnut brown hair and violet eyes. Next to the woman is an adult version of Kanda smiling on the camera as a chestnut haired Allen is hugging his female version who was sitting on a wheelchair.

Once they had gotten their shock away, the rest looked at Kanda.

Then back to the picture.

"That was creepy." Allen admitted, narrowly dodging Mugen. "Oi, Bakanda!"

"Nee, Allen, what is the color of your hair when you are a child?" Lavi asked.

The Albino blinked. "Chestnut brown, why? My hair turned white when Mana died because of Trauma."

"Do you think we found Allen-kun's family by any chance?" Lenalee asked as they sat down on the love seat scattered a few feet away from the bed.

"We don't know unless we saw any family member here. . even the Yuu look alike." Lavi blocked Mugen with his Innocence then moved around the room. He picked a thick book and opened it.

Pride and Prejuice, haven't read that one yet.

"All my life, I thought I was an orphan, Lenalee. Sure, I am confused why this place is so familiar. . . even the Fourteenth is being quiet." Allen's words made them on the edge.

A knocked interrupt them.

"Young Master, I brought you some snacks!"

". .Come in, please." Allen answered in a moment.

Satella opened the door and pushed a well filled trolley. The ruby eyed maid smiled when she noticed that the glassy look Allen is sporting is gone.

"Good to know that your eyes are back to normal, Young Master. Ezperansa told me that something is latching on your body when you entered the perimeter wards." Satella assembled the snack which consist of Allen's favorite foods, a few chinese dishes and several Japanese foods. For Link, there are some cakes. "I forgot to ask, does your friends drink tea or coffee?"

"Maah, Satella-san, coffee is fine!" Lavi happily answered.

"Ah, a fellow coffee drinker! Young Master is the only one drinking coffee in the family. . sometimes Master Dark. Mistress Marjorie, Alexander-sama and Elina-sama are tea drinkers. I despair that nobody appreciates grind coffee and not those instant ones!" They laugh at the whining tone of Satella as she poured Lavi and Link some coffee and tea for the others. Allen took the thermos with timcampy sticker and opened it.

"Dear Lord, Espresso!" the albino drooled and happily savor the coffee.

"Moyashi, focus." Kanda scold his team mate.

"Shut up, Bakanda."

Lenalee giggled but she remembered the mission. "Um, Satella-san?"

"Yes, Ms. Lee?"

"You told us that someone is trying to enter the Manor, earlier?"

Satella hug the tray.

"Yes, that is correct. I am a bit shocked when those creatures appeared out of nowhere. Its been happening for the past two weeks. Two days ago, a fat man appeared with this pink umbrella. I thought I saw Young Mistress Road but that would be impossible since she died thirty five years ago. Anyways, the man tried to breech in the wards but Ezperansa repelled him. The Manor had been in lock down years ago and only a family member can open the gates. Not unless Master Dark or Alexander-sama says so, the house would be in total lock down."

"Does that mean we cannot go out?" Link asked.

"It depends. Ezperansa is the main Guardian of the Matsunaga Manor. As long as she considered it is unsafe, you are all staying in here. However, you can used our telephones to call your families. We also had internet connection, you know." Satella shrug her shoulders. " As long as you remained inside the wards, you will be safe. I will watched tonight if those pest will visit again."

"Satella, you should leave those at things on us! I promised, we could destroy them!" Allen said.

The maid stared at them.

"Tell me, Ethan Allen Walker Evardome Matsunaga. . ." the albino wince. "Are you currently working at Black Order?''

"Y. .yes?"

The gang readied themselves if Satella might do something. Well, she did something.

Like, whacking Allen with her tray.

"Ethan! Even you are the COO of Black Order, Master Dark made sure you are NOT suppose to enter there unless you are accompanied by your father!" Satella shook her head in disbelief,

"COO?" Link repeated.

"Child Of the Owner." Satella clarified with an eye roll.

"WHAT?!"

"You know, Ethan, sit down and allow me to check your mind shields. If I don't know any better, I would think you hit your head that caused you an amnesia and that entering home is slowly waking your old memories." The maid pushed Allen back on the couch and stared on his moonlight eyes. "Do not interrupt me or we might get trapped inside Ethan's mind. That would be disastrous."

"Yes.. Satella-san." Lavi agreed, glancing upon his team mates. "Umm, what are you doing again?"

"Just a simple mind reading." Satella answered as her eyes focused on her charge.

She easily slipped through Allen's mind and. . .

Scream.

Everything is a mess! Her inner OCD is screaming at her to clean up everything but she refrained herself. Sure, Ethan's mindscape change from a organize jungle into a destroyed circus tent, but. . .

Satella twirled and caught the board sword that should have stabbed her. Her eyebrows furrowed when what greeted her instead of Ethan is . . .

"Neah? What the hell are doing in my Charge's head?!"

"I should be the one asking you that. Who are you and how do you know me?" The Fourteenth Noah asked as he continued to attack her.

"Of course I know you, baka! You are Ethan's favorite Uncle because Mana is his Godfather so is Cross. I also know that you once tried to flirt with Lady Marjorie but Lord Dark threaten you with something making you hid behind Mana and Adam for the rest of the visit. And oh, I do remember the time that Sasha tricked you into wearing one of his newest created wedding gowns since you lost at poker." Satella listed, making Neah stumble and blushed in embarrassment especially when she conjured the image of Neah in a white wedding gown. "Anyways, what the hell are you doing here? You are still alive last time I checked."

"Allen is my host." Neah answered. "Who are you again?"

"It's me, Satella. Mooh. . come again, you are using Ethan as your . . . HOST?!" the maid screamed the last word. "Are you insane?! Master Dark will definitely kill you for this! The twins are Forbidden to host anything since anything hosting them will be purge once their inheritance activated!"

"Huh?! What inheritance are you saying, woman?! All the things you are saying does not make any sense! You speak as if you knew me but I definitely _not_ know you!" The Fourteenth Noah shouted.

Satella, meanwhile, did not know if she would strangle the parasite or what. In the end, she retreated back out of Allen's mind then screamed her frustration, making the teens jumped in fright.

"S-Satella-san. . .?" Allen cautiously asked.

"I don't know why your mindscape is such a mess, Ethan but knowing you are hosting your Uncle Neah takes the cake." Satella took off her veil, revealing her bouncy blonde hair that reach her back. Massaging her temple, she continued. "I will remove the idiot out of your body, Ethan. Just give me a few hours. Good thing I made a homunculi based on Neah out of sheer boredom a few years ago."

"How do you know that? Removing the Fourteenth in me, I mean?" Allen asked softly because he felt one wrong move, they would need to run for their lives.

"Your Mother is specialize in Soul Sorcery, Ethan. Also, her Crystal Blood Innocence are specialize in puppetry. After all, she created me and my sisters. Back to the topic, I need to remove the moron if you still wanted to see your favorite Uncle. If not, he will be forcefully flush on your body once you activated your Inheritance this December. Elina already awaken prematurely so that leaves you. I hope you won't be in pain too much since when Sasha undergone on his inheritance, Adam commented that its ten times much worse than Noah awakening." Satella explained to them. "Since I know now that someone tampered on your memories, which I believe someone send your Father in a force coma somewhere in the world, I will teach you all the knowledge you should had learned, Ethan. First of all, you are not entirely human."

"Allen's an alien?" Lavi joked, earning an elbow from a certain albino.

"Of course not, Lavi." The maid let out a soft giggle even she wanted to kill something . . or rather, someone. "Is anybody of you familiar with the term Noblesse?"

"The said Protectors of the Nobles and humanity in general?" Being a Bookman, Lavi replied immediately. "I learned from Jiji that they a secret society."

"Not exactly." A new voice told them as Allen's eyes widen when he felt something soft pressed on his back. The new comer smelled lotus flowers and fresh snow. "Evening, Ethan. It's been thirty five years since we last saw each other. . "

"Good evening, Elina-sama." Satella stood up and greeted the Matsunaga Princess.

"Good evening, Satella, everyone." Silver eyes similar to Allen swept around the guest. Removing her arms from her baby brother, she went beside him, allowing the gang to see her fully. "My name is Elizabeth Aljeena Walker Evardome Matsunaga. Ethan's older twin sister, it's a pleasure to meet my baby brother's friends."

"The timeline confuses me." Link commented.

Elina let out a soft giggle. "The answer is we, the Noblesse, usually ages far slower than normal humans. Thirty five years ago, we are only physically nine year olds."

Allen studied the young woman beside him. Like in the photo Komui had given to them, Elina is wearing the old version of Grand Marshall uniform which is designed as a balloon type victorian gown that fit her upper body like a gown. Partnered with a black bolero that had loose sleeves that looked like Lily petals. A large red bow is tied on her back while a gold one is on her neck. Her snow white hair is tied into twin drill tails with a pair of lotus hairclips.

What caught their attention is her white gloves.

And. . . "Moyashi, your sister is much taller than you." Kanda commented.

The twins glared at him automatically.

"The names ALLEN/Aljeena, Bakanda!"

Even Link hid his smirk.

"They are twins, alright. Feels like they have been saying that so many times in the past together." Lavi pointed out.

"Shut up, Baka-Usagi." Kanda said.

Elina raised an eyebrow. "Why Rabbit? He acts like a Ritchi (leech) instead."

The Japanese glance at her and smirked. "Ho. . I think we could agree on that."

"Hey, I'm not a leech!" Lavi whined.

"Anyways, back to the topic, Noblesse are semi-humans who are the protectors of the Nobles and Humanity in general. It does not mean we would protect corrupt ones, thru. Puppy usually kills those idiots." Elina shrug her shoulders. "What is the year now?"

"September 21, XXXX." Link answered.

Both Elina and Satella shared a glance.

"That long, huh? That means Ethan and I were forty-four. That makes Sasha eighty or something? Forget Puppy and Kitty. All I remember the last number of their age is thirty two."

"Your brother stop aging when he was twenty eight." Satella reminded her. "What now?"

"Dinner then checked where the hell our parents are. I do not even felt where Sasha is but I knew he is still alive. I'll use Avalon so I won't get lost."

"You also don't have any sense of direction?" Allen asked.

Here, Elina wince. "According to Puppy, when Kitty is pregnant with us, she accidentally broke a cursed compass somewhere in China. Good thing when we used the Ark and Avalon, our chances of getting lost is almost non-existed as long as we have been in the area. "

'You mean to say that a cursed compass is the reason of my sense of direction?" Allen felt like killing someone learning the source of his problem.

"You are not the only one suffering, hello. On the Brightside, we had the insane skills on gambling ever." Elina took a few steps away from her twin and twirled. "Ara, it seems we had uninvited guests. As long as we remain inside the Manor grounds, no one can enter here."

"How sure are you?" Linked asked as he glance on the window.

Elina giggled as she bit her right glove. Removing it, they saw her red hand with a ruby cross on the back of her palm.

"The wards in the house is specifically weaved for Dark and Dead creatures. Add to the fact that my precious baby brother had given his permission for you to stay here as it was mine. Only blood family could have entered here." A black and red fur coat covered her upper body as a silver mask is placed on the right side of her head. "We are twins, Allen Walker. You looked shocked seeing we had the similar innocence form."

"But logically, we should be different since our Innocence are tailored to ourselves?"

"That would be correct. I will answer your questions while we have dinner. We could have a family bonding destroying those later."

They all glance on the window as Akumas ranges from Level 1 to Three are having the time of their lives trying to enter the house.

However, Elina did a double take when she saw someone outside.

"What the fuck? Is that Uncle Adam?" she exclaimed as she stared at Millennium Earl who was poking the ward with his ever present Umbrella—Lero.

"Uncle Adam? That was the Earl. The creator of Akuma." Allen told Elina.

"I knew he is the creator of those toys, Ethan. Have no one told you why there is Akuma through?" the young woman motioned them to follow her. "Add to the fact he gained too much weight."

"Nope. . ! Can you tell us?" Lavi asked.

"Oh, I will."

The gang felt a shiver passed through their spine as they pass the door. They blinked when they ended up in a grand dining room.

"Wha—what was that?!" Allen exclaimed.

"Avalon. Unlike the Ark where you would lose yourself finding doors, Avalon used any available shadow or doors in order to reach our destination."

"You know, my list of questions tripled. I am beyond confused." Link admitted. "Grand Marshal Matsunaga."

Elina glance on him. "How do you know I am a Grand Marshal, Link-san?"

"Based on your Uniform." The blonde CROW sat down beside Allen. "Am I wrong?"

"You are correct. Puppy, our father, is also a Grand Marshall. Sasha is a General and Kitty, our Mother—is a Medic but she is usually called if Puppy needed back up. Our Parents created Black Order in order to make it Legitimate since we usually thought as Terrorist while doing the job destroying Akuma's in order to restore the balance of Souls." Elina sat on her seat on Allen's right. Pouring herself some tea, "Tell me, what is the state of Black Order today?"

The gang shared a look and pushed Allen to speak. The scarred teen glared on his friends and mouthed the word _Traitors_ before smiling on his twin . . sister. Huh, can't believe it.

Allen answered her questions. Elina listened on what he is saying allowing him to speak his mind. Even Link learned a bit more on his charge even by the end it turned an all-out brawl as Allen voiced out his irritation at Kanda (nothing new), Lavi and complain about Lenalee's Clipboard no Jutsu. (which earned them a laugh.) He also voiced out his lack of privacy these days because of Levierre and Link in addition of the Fourteenth Noah being his tenant.

Once, Allen calmed down, Elina's eyes darken.

"First of all, Black Order is an independent Entity from the church and Noah Family. I know shit hits the fan almost forty years ago but the Vatican and Central had, I repeat had no reason to use their authority at Black Order. In short, Levierre had NO power to order my brother especially since he is part of the owners. The Order is owned solely by the Matsunaga Family, no one else." She told them as Satella pulled out a black cajeta. "Ethan, wear that. That's your heir ring."

"How are you sure I am part of your family really?" Allen is still in denial even Elina already said they had the same blood.

"Ethan, stop denying that we are family. To ease your worries, if the ring reject you, you will die because if its tailored for its family members. Now wear that!" the Matsunaga Princess felt like smacking her twin in irritation.

Our Moyashi flinched and opened the box. A black ring is safely nestled inside with onyx blue stone on top of it. He removed his gloves and wore the ring on his left hand.

The ring glowed for a moment before resizing itself. Allen yelped as the ring _hissed_ at him.

"Ethan, it should be in right." Elina said in exasperation, as she took the ring and placed it on the right hand. The ring continued to hissed insults which made the twins giggled since the ring is complaining about the blood it drank. Once it settled, it prick his finger again as the stone on the ring turned silver. "Now, since you did not drop dead, that means you are family. Anymore denial and useless questions about that?"

"None. . Onee-sama."

Elina beamed and pulled him into a hug.

"Naah, Ethan! Elina is fine! Titles like that are reserve when we need to blackmail Puppy or puppy dog eyes would make those two do whatever we wanted. Before we fell asleep, we are trying to asked Puppy to buy us a dragon anyway."

"Dragons are real?!" Lavi.

"Umu! I so want a Chinese Fireball or a Hungarian Horntail but. .. well, maybe later. We already have Basilisk slithering around. . . why not add a dragon in the mix? Sasha had a pet Cerberus for Heaven's sake!" Elina rolled her eyes, ignoring the explosion and cursing heard outside. Wrapping her arms on Allen's right arm, she glance at Satella who delivered their dinner.

"Wow! We're having Filipino foods?!"

"Its been a while, Elina-sama. Also, the Noah outside is Lord Adam accompanied by Young Mistress Road Camelot. They also brought ten Level Four Akuma." Satella told them.

"Oh, is that so? As long as he is not pulling any Level 6 or Nines, we're good. Not that Uncle Adam remember how to create those babies past Level Four, anyway." Elina noticed the looks of horror the rest are sporting "What? Never heard of those?"

"Not really." This time, Lenalee spoke.

"Actually, the creation of Akuma dolls could be blamed on my Mother, Marjorie Ann Matsunaga nee Evardome. With a healthy dose with insanity from my Father, Dark Carl Matsunaga. According to Gil, those Dolls are created when Kitty and Uncle Adam got drunk at his birthday party few centuries ago. I know for a fact Kitty Sealed the Knowledge of that so if ever Uncle went bat shit insane because of the insanity of useless low life morons, then, mass genocide coupled of few apocalypse would be the last of our problems. Akumas are most and foremost, created to gather the souls of the dead. The ones dying are already in the Death List. Once the Doll reached in Level 4, or usually level two. . they are killed by the Exorcist so they could be freed and returned automatically on the Rebirth Cycle." The Matsunaga Princess explained with the use of a white board and marker pulled out of nowhere. " _That was_ the original purpose of the Noah Family. The whole three Days of Darkness stunt did not affect us since we hid inside Mama's Gate of Babylonia—that was her version of Noah's Ark."

Elina then draw five circles. One for the Noah Family, the Noblesse, the Exorcists, Vatican and Central. She draw a line connecting the Noah Family, Noblesse and Exorcist together into a sixth circle where a large bold word is written.

Death.

"Everything ends with Death. Do remember this saying, _Life is unfair but Death is always fair._ The Noblesse are NEUTRAL to all wars unless we are needed." Elina continued. "Seeing that the Balance had been thrown out of hell, we are going to pull all the stops to fix this."

"How. .?" Link asked.

"By Collecting the rest of the Crystal Blood Innocence that my brother hid. Unlike normal green Innocence', ours are red in color. Also, those babies are only wield by their true accommodators' soaked blood." Her cloak glowed before transforming into a handsome male with black hair and red eyes, holding her waist.

"Everyone, please meet my Crystal Blood Innocence, Shiro Akai,"

"Chaos, everyone." Shiro produce a black fedora with red band on it and wore it on his head.

Lavi fainted in information overload, much to the shocked of them. Both Allen and Link hound Shiro for answers while Lenalee and Kanda glance of their own Innocence in wonder.

Shiro chuckled and answered several questions as they ate.

Yes, Crystal Blood Innocence are similar with green ones. In order to be promoted into Crystal Blood, they must evolved first into the Innocence secondary stage like what happened to Lenalee and Allen's Innocence. The third stage is passing the Critical point breaker. Lastly, pass the Five hundred percent synchronization rate.

"That had too much conditions to be followed." Lavi complained as he record it.

"It usually depends on the bond we have to our accommodators, actually." Shiro adjusted Elina on his lap as the latter took a bite of her favorite _Ginataang Papaya_. "I love Elina so much so I will do anything to protect her."

"I love you too, Shiro! In short, Innocence loves their Accommodators so much!" Elina took a spoonful of her food then turned to Shiro. "Ahh"

The said Crystal Blood Innocence or CBI rolled his eyes before accepting the food hovering on his mouth. "I missed your cooking, no offence, Satella."

Satella let out a giggle.

"Its alright, Shiro-kun. I do know Elina-sama's cooking is superior than mine," her ruby eyes turned glassy as she stared at the family portrait above the fireplace. "The Location of Young Master Alexander Ruin E. Matsunaga is confirmed. Something is blocking me for locating Lady Marjorie and Lord Dark . . ."

"Yosh, Start sending Sasha mana so he can recover. We still have House elves, right?" as on cue, seven House elves appeared, four boys and three girls. All wearing kimono style uniforms with the Matsunaga crest on their backs. "Hello, guys! Remember me?"

"Yes, Misses Elizabeth!"

"Mooh, I told ya stop calling me with my first name!" Elina whined making the gang snickered.

Lavi grinned at Kanda.

"Heh, she's like you, Yuu-chan! Hates to be called on her first name!"

Mugen appeared on his neck. "I told you stop calling me by my first name, baka-usagi!"

"Why don't you like being called Elizabeth?" Allen asked his sister.

Elina pouted. "Kitty and Sasha usually called me by my first name when they are scolding me. When its Puppy, he did it on the whole name calling."

Another explosion is heard and a pair of Road's doors appeared. All exorcist plus one CROW stood up but Elina and Shiro burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Kanda growled upon the female Moyashi.

"Anti-Ninth Noah Protection Barrier, Activate." Satella spoke instead.

The door shattered as they heard multiple curses spoke by Road and several shrieks of terror from the Earl himself.

"Looks like the prank trap activated. They are specifically tailored on each Noah, anyway." Shiro answered. "The only one who had a Prank Immunity is Mana since the bastard Clown had insane luck dodging them. Neah, on the other hand, ALWAYS been hit along Wisely. The pranks are mind proof anyway. And he cannot read our minds."

"Auntie Eve is off limits too!" Elina clapped her hands together as Shiro replace the gloves she removed. "Is she still alive or been reincarnated? She is Uncle Adams most precious wife afterall."

"Someone married the Earl?" the boys turned green at the prospect.

"Lord Adam is a handsome man in his earlier days," Satella pressed something on the air as a holographic screen appeared, revealing Adam in his human form. "Here. The lovely woman beside him is Lady Evangeline 'Eve' Millennium."

"She's lovely. ." Lenalee commented as they studied the brown haired woman with green eyes wearing a beautifully made wedding gown.

"Alexander-sama is the one who created that gown. Once we meet him again, he might asked for your measurement to make you some clothes. We still blame Master Dark for turning his eldest son into a fashion designer who hated paperwork with such passion."

Both Shiro and Elina snorted.

"Hated? More like _loathed_ with the every fiber of his being! That was the reason I am the CEO of Black Order while Ethan is the one who handles the diplomatic shit both from the Nobles and Humanity in General. Puppy trained my brother to be the best cougar bait ever that the ladies of distinguish age loves him while I handle everything. I don't know about you but gathering gossips and flirting to the highest level is achieve by Ethan couple with Mana's entertainment skills, whala, you got a very skillful information gatherer slash assassin in one gentleman package and no one is wiser." Elina pointed at Allen who had his jaw dropped in shock. "I knew we had a copy of those memories hidden on the vault. We can get that out later."

"You are really groomed for that. .huh?" Lavi grinned at Allen.

"What does cougar bait mean?" Lenalee asked.

"Young men who were having a relationship with older woman." Lavi immediately answered.

"I'm not a COUGAR BAIT!" Allen shouted.

"Maah, the sex part is usually Joydo's forte and Desire's. Add Lust to the list. Dream is creepy on seduction, not everyone is a pedophile. Sasha is trained to dispose those morons while I usually used rapist as target practice. Can't forget the bitching Kitty always do because we usually went home bathing in blood. The memorable one is when we prank Wisely with gender bend potion complete with that time of the month. I'll just dug those prank videos later." The Matsunaga Princess then looked on the group of House elves. "I want three of you to search for my brother and parents. Cally, please check it Gilbert is alive. If he is sleeping or awaken, bring him here. The rest of you, please help Satella. That's all, thank you."

The brownie look alike bow down then vanished with a pop as Elina huff and leaned on Shiro's chest.

"Mooh, I missed Vincent!"

"Elina, allow the kids to have some breather. You kept revealing insane revelations on them." Shiro threw his accommodator a deadpan look.

"That was just tidbits and you know it. Come on, we already made wait long enough."

"Okay, okay. Got it." Shiro returned being her Innocence as Elina squeak, feeling his mana energy flow from her hand down to her toes.

"Mooh, why do I feel suddenly horny, Shiro!?

" _of course not, you're just dirty minded,"_

"Heh!" Elina stood up, happy to feel her legs. "Mooh, I hate being half paralyze."

"Wha-?" Gang.

"When I was five, our family are been murdered for the first time. The old butler is obsessed with Sasha and tried to rape him and I. Good thing Ethan was having a sleepover at Uncle Adam's house for a week so he was spared. All of our maids and helpers are slaughtered. Sasha's first death activated Crystallina, his Crystal Blood Innocence. Our older brother died when Maxwell used Crysta to slash Sasha's throat. Puppy and Kitty are out of the country for a Noblesse Conference. Maxwell skinned my right arm and made me drink pure silver before he tried to rape me. That was the first time I died and activated Shiro, killing Maxwell. When Joydo visited because we are not answering the phone, he saw the old Matsunaga Manor painted in blood and I on the middle, catatonic and bathing on Maxwell's blood and chunks of his body. My hair lost its pigmentation becoming snow white."

"What the fuck? How could you be still alive when you said you died?! Did you get reincarnated?" Lavi fired.

Elina let out a wince.

"To activate my Noblesse Inheritance, I need to die first. Our Family had a creature blood running through our veins so our creature side is called Blood Crystal Vampires. Sure, sunlight does not bother us but drinking blood is compulsory especially when we are injured. . ." she rub her cheek. "Out of the three of us, I hope Ethan could undergo his Inheritance normally than us. . ."

"Why does our inheritance needed to kill us first?" Allen asked.

"Dunno. Maybe its because its less painful that way? Sasha's scream is heard all over the house and on the neighbors. The silencing seals did nothing, according to Kitty. After it was finished, Sasha drank dry several of our sacrif.. . I mean. . prisoners before he calmed down."

Link left eyebrow twitch.

"Sacrifice. .. huh," and since Alexander 'Sasha' looked like Kanda's adult version, imagining him as a vampire can be easily made.

"We just needed those sacrifice at first. When I was awakened, I did not have any control on my bloodlust. Good thing after I drained five, I could now control them so next feeding can be easily done at Sasha. However, I still don't understand when Joydo ran away when I fed on him. He is the one who offered, after all." Elina pouted before ripping half of her skirt, making it as short as Lenalee's. Her face turned dreamy. "His blood is soooo tasty. Maah, I'm drooling."

The boys went green.

Rolling her eyes, Elina's thigh high heels made a sound as she left them on the dining hall. Shiro activated, hiding her identity as her mask is firmly on her face.

Activating Avalon is like breathing air. Its so natural. Marjorie is the one who taught the twins to create their own _hideout_. A place that was only _theirs_ and no one else.

Stepping out of the front door, her steps are clear. Elina would not say who she is and just allow the Earl to make guess of who and what she is. Having the manor in full lock down would make sure her precious baby brother is safe along of his friends.

"Good evening, may I help you?"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Road Camelot,** the Ninth Noah of Dreams is bored and frustrated.

What the hell is wrong with this house?! They kept sending Akumas in various of Levels and even with the Earl accompanying her. . . arh! Nothing makes sense!

"This is supposed to be an easy Innocence destroying, Millenie! Why does this house DO NOT cooperate?!" she exclaimed.

"It also escape my mind why such place seems to be familiar at all." Millennium Earl answered as his eyes stared at the arrival of a young woman wearing a silver mask.

A mask they only had seen from Allen Walker.

All Akuma halted as the white haired young woman opened the Gate and took a step out of the wards.

"Good evening, may I help you?"

Road cannot help it. That voice is damn familiar. She was itching to jump on this woman and use her as her mannequin.

"Good evening, My Lady. Indeed, we could ask for help." The Earl decide to play. "May you give us the Innocence ?"

"My Lord, there is no Innocence hiding in this house." The albino replied politely. She opened her arms and let out a twirl. "To be honest, this place had bath in blood, both from human and creatures. This place is a Neutral Ground. . everyone is equal. We cleanse and judge but we held Balance. Balance which is thrown out of the window, few decades. . . or millenniums? It does not matter. Until the Balance is restore, we will protect."

"You don't make any sense!" Road shouted.

"Yes, it should. After all, if the illusion does not break, its real." Their host giggled as she dodge Road's sharp candles. "Maa maa, Road-chan. Calm down. I knew pissing you off is dangerous but it is entertaining to say at least."

"Are you a new Exorcist, Milady?" Earl asked.

"Nope! But I do not deny being connected to them. And unfortunately, to Vatican and Central even those bastards HAD NO reason to poke their noses on our business." She replied.

Watching their Host as she dance around, Road felt a headache trying to remember who she is.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Musician's Singer."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Allen** flinched so his friends when they heard the Earl's insane shriek before attacking Elina. They are currently watching the happenings outside via Video cam Screen which Satella helpfully set up for them.

"He is mad. Very mad." Allen commented.

"Hmm? But your sister's codename is Singer while you have gotten the Musician. Like Lord Dark said once, _a musician needs his Singer to voice his songs._ Neah is the Noah of Destruction. While Mana is not a Noah himself, he also had a code name which is ironically, Noah's Clown." Satella told them.

Elina activated her Innocence. Sliding her left hand on her right arm, a black and red katana appeared. But unlike on her twin brother, her arm remained.

Kicking Lero, she did a backflip. Snapping her fingers, bunch of lotus petals rained upon Road who screamed in pain.

" _Please leave. Only return once you remember us.''_ Elina spoke as her Katana transformed into a tall white flag. Why Flag?

They have no idea until she unravel it, revealing the Matsunaga Crest.

Slamming its sharp end on the ground, she twirled it expertly.

" _Good bye. . . Uncle Adam, Road."_

The Noahs are forcefully removed at Godric's Hallow as their toys (akuma) are destroyed.

They turned around when Elina returned in the Dining Hall. Instincts demand Allen to open his arms as she removed her mask and burst out crying on his chest.

"Elina. . ."

"Uncle Adam. . . his mind is full of holes! I do not understand! All I could feel is negativity. I do not understand and while I am fighting him, all I could here is the song Tir na nOg of Caligula Effect and Its driving me crazy!" Elina grab a handful of his exorcist uniform. "I want answers! I want them and no one could give them to me, damn it!" With her outburst, the chandelier exploded.

"Elizabeth Aljeena Walker Matsunaga!" Satella shouted. "Please calm down and rein yourself, young Lady! You are frightening your twin brother!"

Elina took a deep breath as Allen gently rub his twin sister's back. The move is proven effective when the tenses of her shoulders vanished as her cries are now quiet sniffles.

Shiro, meanwhile, wrapped himself upon the twins.

"Anyways, our mission is to bring you back with us, Lady Moyashi." Lavi dodge a sharp knife that Elina procure somewhere.

"Black Order?"

"Yes, Elina. Komui would be waiting for us. It would be your choice if you want to become an Exorcist. . ." Allen continued.

"I think I could stay for a few days. Once I finish my assessment, I will take over the reins of Black order, whenever they wanted or not. Then cut the ties to the Vatican and Central." Elina answered, with a new purpose. She wiped the tears remaining on her face then stared at her twin in the eye.

"Ethan, I love you so much. If I learned something those morons _would_ I know they would use you to their hearts content, I will not hesitate to kill who ever blocks your happiness. I know what am I saying does not make a lick of sense but I plead you, stay away from the Central especially on the Cardinals. They are the Independent Innocence called Apocryphos, the said guards of Heart Innocence. You cannot fight them with green Innocence since they are terrified with Apocryphos." She took a breath then cupped Allen's cheeks. "If you saw or felt them, run or shout my name. Heart would not mind me killing her asshole guards. After all, her guard is only Alden and he was her Fiancé."

"I. . . I promise, Elina." Allen smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I will held your word on that, baby brother." Elina murmured before letting her brother go. "Stay for the night. . or rather morning?" with a glance on the wall clock. ."Oh, its already four am? We will leave for the Order by twelve."

Satella took the cue.

"Please follow me to your rooms."


	2. Moonlight Garden 2

**Moonlight Garden**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Elina** accompanied her baby brother and his team back to the new Black Order Headquarters. The Matsunaga Princess let out a cry of disbelief when she learned that the castle was destroyed.

She would visit that later and maybe bring some of the Banned Dolls (Satella's sisters) to fix and restore it. The fucking castle is Mana's birthday gift for Ethan when her baby brother created the Arc's melody with the help of Neah.

Anyway, back to the topic, Elina's eyes wander on the endless hallways. She would need to let Primrose flew around so the golem could add the place at Avalon's data Archives. Her left hand opened, leaving a lotus petal that would be used as her spies.

Lenalee gave her a short tour until they reach Komui's Office. However, the Chief Director is not on his office when they arrive so the rest sat on the couch.

However, Elina is eying the papers on the floor with distaste, her OCD is making her restless.

Ten seconds later,

"MOOH, I cannot take it anymore!" she startled her companions as she pulled a stick from her sleeve.

Seventeen inch, Lotus Branch with basilisk scale and vampire blood as its core.

" _Assemble,''_ Elina hissed in Portuguese.

Allen watched as the papers flew and fixed themselves in a neat pile. Elina transfigured a blank paper into a large enough file cabinet where the papers assembled by themselves.

Alphabetically.

"There. Done." The Matsunaga Princess flick her wand as the floor is now shiny. "I never thought I would see someone way worst than Sasha on that department. You could have hidden bunch of Doujinshi here and no one is wiser!"

"Doujinshi?" the boys asked minus Lenalee who turned beet red.

Instead of answering, Elina threw a thin book towards her brother. They crowded that book as the moyashi opened it.

And shriek the bloody hell up.

"Doujinshi are art created for Boys Love or Gay comics. Its all about porn than plot. . usually." Elina cackled in glee seeing even _Kanda_ blushed. "Lenalee, if you want those babies, you can ask me. I had an entire library dedicated on that. One of the places that Ethan and Sasha are off limits."

"Any red head?" the Chinese teased much to the horror of Lavi.

"I had new shipment, according to Satella. The title is Gentleman's rabbit. About a tall dark and smoking hot Portuguese who brought a red head slave. Kinda steamy and best to be read while having a cold shower. And tissue is a must." Elina winked as she pulled out a copy of her newest book. You could hear clearly the dying scream of Lavi and Allen as Link's face turned blank so is Kanda.

Lenalee? She let out a sequel.

"Elina! Why does the cover features Tykii Mikk?!" Allen manage to choke out the question. The red head really resembles Lavi, too, which is creepy.

"Because it _is_ Tykii Mikk. Just Different universe. He was an actor/ model in universe 3900 while Lavi was the second Da Vinci. Lena-chan and Kanda are both models in Black Order Fashion while Ethan and I are both in Music Industry as a sought after Pianist and Singer respectively. Link is our manager, by the way." Elina told them carelessly. "Unfortunately, the main cover is NOT Lavi. Photoshop is your best friend because the bunny is having a Cold that day."

Lavi and Allen ran towards the window to vomit.

The Matsunaga Princess rolled her eyes in amusement then turned around. Her face turned blank as she saw Komui accompanied by Malcom C. Levierre.

"Merry met,"

Komui blinked upon hearing the greeting while Leveirre stiffen.

"Merry met, Lady. May we know what family you hailed upon?" The bastar—I mean the representative of Central asked, only throwing a glance upon Link.

"Ara, how . . rude youth this days. I do now I do not looked like my real age however, based on your stature, might I guess you came from the Levierre Family, I presume?" Allen stiffen hearing the slight venom upon his sister's voice.

"Imdeed. Malcolm C. Leverrier."

"Aljeena Walker. Black Order's second Grand Marshal. Untouchable Black Queen."

Leverrier looks like he choked something sour.

"Impossible! The only Walker here is Allen Walker!"

"Oh, you _mean_ the only one you had your leash on, I presume." Elina really loved this. Its been a while since she screw someone up. "Or, you are just upset that _I_ won't be answering on you, hmm?"

"Excuse me, Aljeena-chan." They looked at Komui. "My name is Komui Lee,"

"Speak your mind, Chief."

The Chinese man cleared his throat. "May we know what is your relationship to our Allen-kun?"

The Matsunaga Princess giggled and wrapped her arms at Allen from the back.

"He is my precious Little Brother. Even Centuries passed, he will be my family." She smiled lovingly to the moyashi who blushed. "And I will kill those idiots who would use him and take advantage of him. I love Allen so much that it won't be a problem. . . especially if those low life forms hid behind the superior façade."

 _Elina, please stop embarrassing me! Scratch that, stop threatening them!_ Allen begged his sister mentally earning a soft and amused giggle from her. _Elina!_

Elina gave him an amused smile, alerting him that she knew what he is thinking.

"Alright, I'll stop teasing."

 _Teasing is different from threatening!_ Everyone thought and send her a glare.

"Nee, Aljeena-chan, how old are you, really?" Lavi asked.

Again, they all stiffen and even Kanda is impressed at the sheer killing intent Elina is producing.

" _Kamikurosu, Baka-Usagi,"_ she whispered.

(I'll bite you to death, idiot Rabbit)

Kanda's grinning did not abode so well on the Bookman Heir since he realize his mistake.

Never, ever, asked a woman's age in front of company.

"I also want to learn, Aljeena." Allen quickly said, glaring at Lavi _You fucking owe me for this!_

"I am in the same age of Noah of Pleasure. I'm physically seventeen but originally, I am twelve millenniums old. I am the only one who kept on reincarnating but Puppy always found me before my first birthday so no worries."

"Mistress is one of those women in _distinguished age._ Of course, she would be mad if someone would tell her that."

"Raven, shut up or I will roast your feathery behind." Elina glared at the three eyed three claw Crow that landed on her shoulder. The bird is fucking huge.

They never saw a Crow measuring two feet in height and had a wing span of three feet.

Raven let out a laugh before transforming into a long black cloak wrapped on his master's body. On the clasp is his three eyes, blinking around the occupants of the room.

Elina sigh.

"Raven, you idiot. Everyone, meet Raven. While I know he is technically a Crow, but my father thought it was hilarious to named him after a different species of bird. He is my familiar."

"Anyways, Grand Marshal," she turned to Komui. "Will you help us gathering the Innocence along with the Holy War?"

Elina blinked. "Of course not. I have been asleep for god knows how long. How would I know you are following the Black Order's true agenda? I have been awake for almost two weeks and nothing makes sense." Her eyes flashed into swift gold before settling into amber orange. "I already heard the Exorcist version from Allen. And I want to know the Vatican's version."

All eyes turned to Leverrier.

"There is no Vatican version, Lady Walker. However, we need your help to win this war."

"Aw, that would be anti-climactic. Even so, I will be doing this for my baby brother. If I need to destroy both Vatican and Central, so be it. Be warned that no one can be used as a leash for me, even I would listen to Allen. If _someone_ would force me to give my respect even they haven't earned it. . ."

Elina flicked her wand as a snake made of pure fire came alive and wrapped itself on her person.

"I'm so going to Fiedfyre that _idiota._ This beauty is created from Angel fire and they are devastating I terms of destruction. Please be warned." The said snake attacked the transfigured mice, leaving nothing but scotch marks on the floor. "Am I clear?"

Link glance on his pale charge.

"Walker, your sister is insane."

Elina burst out laughing hearing that, much to the sheer terror of Leverrier.

The brown haired man understood one thing.

Aljeena Walker is dangerous. Oh so dangerous.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" **Do** you think that useless moron would station one of his pets o watch me twenty four seven?" Elina asked sarcastically as they walked towards the cafeteria accompanied by Allen and Link.

"Umm, maybe?" he answered then turned to his blonde bodyguard. "What do you think, Link?"

"Possible. However, Ms. Walker's demonstration shook some sense on him." Link admitted.

"Fiedfyre is the very first spell I learned when I was seven. Allen learns water based spells like a sponge so we can polished it later. Oh, Link? What you learned at Matsunaga Mansion is held under secrecy spell. You can put several things on your report but if you tried to write them without my permission, you are given a warning. Ignore them three times, you will be punished. Same to the others minus Lavi since he is a Bookman. However, no one can read them without my permission." Elina explained as her silver eyes caught the sight of the garden. "How lovely. ."

Allen stopped and skip towards his sister's side. His eyes soften seeing the lovely garden.

"We can visit later."

"Along with Link so. . "

"we do not get lost. How annoying."

"Blame that idiot,"

"Who gave Kitty a cursed"

"Compass. He should be bitten. ."

"Or slice to death!"

Link slap a hand on his forehead. "Oh God, there's two off them."

The Matsunaga Twins burst out laughing.

Arriving at the Cafeteria, the two ordered so much food, much to the delight of Chef Jerry. However, after eating, Elina shoved a vial of Potion on her twin's throat.

"WAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"Nutrition Potion. You are a bit thin for my taste."

"Is that really necessary?!"

"Of course it is! You and I had the most troublesome and high maintenance Innocence, ever. They usually draw from us, you know. Why do you think Parasite type wielders die early? Its because of malnutrition especially on the job." Elina rolled her eyes as she took a sip of tea. Raven is currently back inside Avalon earlier.

Her eyes glazed for a moment as small smirk adorned her lips. Allen blinked sensing his sister's smugness oozing for her.

"Elina, what was that?"

"Oh that? Satella already found those papers I need and Timcky found Gilbert, who is my butler. My, Kitty's dolls sure works so fast. The Team I send towards the ild Black Order Castle are currently busy restoring it. I'll give you the papers you need to sign later,"

"Ah, okay."

After lunch, Allen brought his sister on her designated room. Once he left, Elina's eyes narrowed.

"How fishy. I really hate things without proper knowledge of what I need." She removed her dress and wore a skin tight black leather suit. Tying her snow white hair into a French braid bun, it turned into black. Making sure to locked the door, Elina pulled out a time turner.

Time to investigate.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **White Ark's room,**

 **Allen** felt something then blinked. Ignoring his bond—twin bond—that Satella explained to him, he started playing the Ark's piano. Ever since Elina told him that his knowledge in music is genuine, playing the piano had become one of his past time.

 _Elina is the Musician's Singer, that was she told Road and the Millennium Earl ._ Allen pondered as he stopped playing. _Also, she is confused why the Earl is acting. . . like that. According to her stories and Satella's, the Matsunaga and Noah Family are friends in the highest order._

Elina also bound them in a powerful secrecy spell. He tried to tell Komui about Elina's true name only to yelp in pain. Raven laughed at him telling him that unless he had gotten his sister's permission, he cannot tell anything to Komui. . minus the useless parts.

 _Over kill much._

Anyways, he was happy to learn that he still have a living blood family (even he is quite skeptical about the sleeping thing). Sure Elina is overprotective and loves to sprout open declaration on how she loves him. .. his ears burned in embarrassment.

 _He never had someone saying that. Mana do it subtlety._

Allen would later admit that it was refreshing. Sure, she hinted that his memories are erased so he cannot remember. Also, his chest felt warm when she announce she would only help them because Elizabeth Aljeena Walker E. Matsunaga loved him so much.

 _It. . it feels nice._

"Here you are. Ethan, I know you love composing songs but do not overwork yourself." Elina said as she placed a warm blanket on his shoulders.

"Elina. . I thought you are resting?"

"I am actually resting. My other self meanwhile, is currently playing around." His older sister is wearing a sleeveless turtleneck dress partnered with black thigh length skirt and barefooted. He could clearly see her right arm which is her innocence.

"Come again?''

"I could be in two places at a time. Once we have your body in peak shape, I will allow you to use your old magical toys. I am sure you would not abuse them." Elina produce a brush and started to brush his hair. "Ethan, you should take a good care of yourself, you know? I could feel your fatigue and weariness within our bond."

"You could?"

"Ethan, twins had the most fragile and strongest bond next to soul mate bonds. " She continued her ministrations, lulling Allen into sleep. "You want to know my opinion about this war?'

"Hmm?"

"I would rather have a Holy Grail War than this. At least, the goal is clear. Fight the seven other Masters to gain the major prize which is the Holy Grail. The said powerful artifact that could grant _any wish_ as long as they had enough power to do it. However, even the most powerful artifact as its own flaw."


End file.
